


You didn't know I always needed you

by QH_works



Series: Ishimondo [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (I know that probably seems weird but I'm a nerd leave me alone), Everyone Is Alive, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Getting Together, JoJo References, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, The Sauna Scene, kiyotaka is hella gay, mentions of sweat, not beta read we die like kiyotaka ishimaru, so if that weirds you out you probs wont like this, they're still in highschool but they're seniors so they're like 17/18, vaugly nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QH_works/pseuds/QH_works
Summary: Basically they spar and it's gay shit
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ishimondo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Daisy

The day was hot and humid and Ishimaru was sweating, his white tank top stuck to his chest as he climbed to the top of the hill Owada lived on. He arrived at the old house, it was fairly large but the brown paint was chipping. The house was on the outskirts of town so it had many trees growing in the yard and behind the house was a forest. Taka went straight to the wooden gate and swung it open, given that no dogs came to greet him he assumed they must be indoors. However, that wasn't what he was here for. He headed to the back yard to a small clearing of sand inset in the yard a punching bag hung off the house and there he stood. The man, the myth, the legend, Mondo _fuckin_ Owada. He was boxing, punching the bag, his back was dripping with sweat and was turned to Taka. Taka could hear the pounding of Owada's rapped fists hitting the bag. Kiyotaka took a few more steps forward before calling out.

"Owada?"

The thumping stopped and Mondo caught the bag stabilizing it's swinging before turning to look and Ishimaru, bringing his hand up to block out the sun. He was only wearing knee length sport shorts, leaving his muscular chest and arms exposed. When he realized it was Taka he brought up his other hand to wave.

"Hey bro! Glad you could make it!" He called cheerily. Taka winced at his enthusiasm but moved forward and placed his school bag down against the house. Mondo came up and extended his hand which ishimaru excepted and Mondo pulled him into a heavy hug. Ishimaru could feel Mondos sweat on his collar bone and feel the warmth of his chest and his heart beat. _oh god I can't breathe ah~_

After a few seconds Mondo pulled away, and air rushed back into the space between them

"hah,, sorry..." Things grew a little awkward after the hung and silence fell with not but birds chirping and wind rustling through leaves.

" _anyway_ , are you ready to train?" Mondo said giving him a shallow smile.

"um... yeah! I suppose." Taka's reply was uncharacteristically slow.

This was the deal. On days where nether or them had plans, after school Mondo would help Taka train physically and Taka would help Mondo do his homework and stay on track with school. It was a nice arrangement and gave them both plenty an opportunity to spend time with each other. It worked. It may have meant that Owada basically never left Taka's head, but that was alright... Maybe he thought of Owada every night even after they parted ways, maybe when he was getting ready to sleep he would wonder if Owada had slept yet or not, and maybe late at night while lying in bed he would touch himself and call out Mondo's name... and maybe in the morning while making lunch he'd make extra because he new Owada never packed enough for himself... Maybe it was okay that is infatuation with the other man was slowly destroying him from the inside out as he realized that he would do almost anything just to feel Mondo's hands hold his face... 

"I thought today we could do something a little different from normal!" Owada exclaimed 

"What do you have in mind?"

Mondo looked up at him and gave a interesting smile.

"sparing" Kiyotaka lookes at him very skeptically but Owada quickly explained the rules and they began. Mondo took his raps off and they began. Mondo set a 5 minute alarm and it was a simple who ever knocked the other person out of the sand circle or restrain them before the timer ran out won. If neither did before the timer ran out it was a draw.

A few rounds past and taka slowly got the hang of the matches he lost most of them because owada's coordination and strength was still greater than his, but he was quicky gaining ground. Soon it was just there bodies working against one another and there was a certain peace to it. He was definitly building up a few bruises but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. Finally they decided to take a break and went and ate the left overs they had from lunch.

An apple, half a pb and j, and a twix. Taka took the Apple and Mondo at the PB and J and they talked about homework and complained about an annoying teacher that just transferred to their school. 

"Hey do you want the twix?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, but you can have it if you want." Taka responded.

"How about we spar again and whoever wins gets it?" suggested Owada.

Ishimaru agreed and they both got up and stretched before returning to their positions in the sand. 

"ready to get your ass beat Taka-kun?" Mondo said, pacing slowly around the circle arms up by his sides.

"Hm. We'll see about that. I'll beat you sooner or later." Taka rolled his eyes, Mondo only called him Taka-kun when he was trying to mess with him.

They went back and forth for a bit, occasionally throwing a punch here and there dodging back and forth. Owada lunged at Taka and he narrowly avoided the attack, stepping to the side just in time. This meant Mondo was left flying to the ground. and Taka quickly lunged on top of Owada just as he was turning over to get up.

Taka landed on Mondo and he let out a yelp, Ishimaru moved to hold Owada hands above his head and straddled his torso. 

"Ha! I got you!!" Taka shouted. Mondo looked up at him wide eyed, and looked properly impressed. 

"You wish." Mondo was alas, still much stronger than Taka and easily pushed him over and straddled him holding his hands down with his own hands. Owada leaned forward only inches away from ishimarus face. 

"looks like I won after all" Taka glared up at him and tried to push him off but instead he just slammed his forehead into Owada's this made Owada sit back and unintentionally grind down onto Ishimaru. Taka groaned and reflexively ruted his hips up into Mondo arching his back off the ground. 

"a-aHH! Owada!" Taka called out, eyes flashing open. Mondo looked panicked thinking he must have hurt Kiyotaka he jumped off him and scrambled to his feet. Taka lay there on the ground back and elbows digging into the sand below his tank top dirtied and slightly askew. 

"are you alright?!" Mondo exclaimed looking panicked. Taka nodded slowly and started to get up carefully. Mondo stepped toward him to inspect if he was injured holding his face and checking for cuts and bruises. Than glancing around the rest of his body, til his noticed that Kiyotaka Ishimaru _The Ultimate Moral Compus_ was infact, half hard. Mondo's hand was still on Taka's face and he looked up to see Taka blushing and looking away, unable to meet his eyes.

"i-I... I can e-explain!!" Taka stammered, still furiously blushing.

"It's okay Taka-kun," Mondo slid his hand from his cheek to be tangled in his hair, and rested his other hand on takas other shoulder. He stepped closer to him so their bodies almost pressed together and than leaned in to press a kiss to the soft skin of Takas cheek.


	2. Dhalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get a little sPiCy but for the most part they're just dumb.

_ Oh no. _

_ He'll never be able to treat me the same. _

_ He'll never be able to respect me after this. _

_ I'm-i'm... _

Kiyotaka's thought were racing out of control...

_ He kissed me! He kissed my cheek!! Who does that? Who notices their friend has a boner and kisses their cheek?!?! _

"Stop!" Taka shouted and shoved Owada back. The taller man looked almost scared as he stumbled backwards. 

"Taka! I-... I'm s-sorry!! A-are you okay?" Mondo erratically shouted. Taka's hands were shaking slightly and he looked up meeting Owada's eyes... Than he turned and sprinted in the other direction out of his yard past the gate and down the road, before Owada could even do anything. Leaving him standing there shirt off and his mind racing trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

\----------

Ishimaru woke up in a cold sweat.  _ This was not happening _ . He'd only slept for 4 hours and woke up at 5 am. He had stayed up all night worrying about what Mondo was gunna think about him.  _ He's going to hate me, I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again.  _ Taka got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, turning the shower on to cold and feeling the water poor down his face. Only to realize 10 seconds later that he never took his pajamas and was standing in the shower in a tank top, shorts, and socks.

_ What's wrong with me.  _

_ This is  _ **_his_ ** _ fault.  _

_ He's distracting me with his stupid pretty eyes and his constant need to make sure I was safe and comfortable, he makes me feel like I'm sunshine... and it's going to ruin my life...  _

_ What if he told the rest of the class about it? _

_ What if he told them and Kiyotaka Ishimaru,, got hard while  _ **_fighting_ ** _ Owada? _

_ BUT MONDO KISSED ME!! Why would he do that?? _

Taka Slowly removed his shirt and then the rest of his clothes before ringing them out and hanging them up. He let the water pour over his body. His thoughts drifted back to the other man, what it was like before everything went wrong, feeling Owada's body press into his. Feeling his lips soft against his cheek. What would it have been like if it hadn't gone wrong? Would Mondo move his knee between his legs and grind down into him? Would Taka moan in response and beg him to do it harder? Would he lean down and kiss him til he could barely breathe?

Taka leaned against the wall of the shower and began touching himself, 

He'd hate me if he knew I was doing this...

Taka came to the memory of what it felt like to have Mondos body pressed against his own.

_ Today is going to be hell. _

_ \---------- _

_ ~Mondo's Perspective~ _

"CHI!!! WHAT AM I DOING!!??" Mondo shouted

"Mondi!! It'll be okay!!" Chihiro tried to calm him down.

"Just tell us what happened!?" Leon asked, waving his arms in the air to get Mondos attention. 

They were waiting outside of school for the bus. There was a big field trip today for the seniors and Mondo had asked them to show up early so he would have time to explain why he was panicking.

“I-i can’t tell you guys what happened… just,, ah- ITHINKIMIGHTMAYBEHAVEFEELINGSFORTAKA!” 

Silence fell and it echoed through the empty parking lot. 

“Say that again but slower please Mondo?” Chihiro asked calmly. Leon just looked shocked.

“I-... I think… I think I m-might have feelings for Kiyotaka.” 

...More silence…

“That’s great Mondi! I’m sure y’all will be great together!” Chi said with a bright smile. Leon still looked confused but asked,

“Bro, you’re gay too?”

This was Mondos turn to react in stunned silence.

“You like dudes?” Mondo asked quietly.

“Uh… I’ve been fucking Hiro for like 6 months.”

“HUH??” This time it was Chi’s turn to looked shocked

“We hooked up at my 18th birthday party…” 

“Damn,,, why didn’t you t-” Mondo was cut off before he could go any further.

“O-owada…?”

Taka stood there in his uniform. There was a faint chill in the air and he wore a grey cardigan over his normal button down to combat it. He frankly  **looked like shit** . _ Did he sleep last night? Did he stay up because of what happened between us? _ Mondo thought. The bags under his eyes were prominent, and his hair was messier than usual from what Mondo guessed was him pulling at his own hair.  _ He really needs to stop that habit… _ He had a backpack on that was different than his normal school bag (because he had forgotten that one at Mondo's house) but otherwise he looked like his normal pristine self. His slacks were clean and his shirt was fully tucked in. His eyes…

_ His eyes... _

_ Taka's eyes are truly a gateway into his soul, the harsh ruby red resembles the firey passion he has to show everyone that he isn't like his grandfather. They are easy to get lost in and make you want to do better with simply the intense focus they hold. They're gorgeous just like him… _

“D-do you have my bag?”

Mondo blinked. Then blinked again.

“Sure! Here Taka! How’s your morning been?” Chihiro called out running forward and handing taka his bag that had been sitting on the pavement. Taka looked a bit startled but accepted the bag.

“I’m doing alright, t-thanks Chi…” Kiyotaka stumbled through his words with vizable discomfort, than promptly walked away from them and hurried to the other side of the parking lot where he sat down and began reading a book. Mondo was left standing there dumbstruck.  _ God I’m so fucked I can’t even handle him in a simple conversation… _

The bus arrived after a few minutes and with it so did most of the other classmates. They all loaded onto the bus, Leon, Mondo, and Chi all sat in the back with Yasihiro, Sakura, and Aoi. Taka sat in the front by himself.

_ \---------- _

The car ride took almost 7 hours and they finally arrived at the hotel they were spend the night at, around 3 pm. They all unpacked their stuff and were all assigned to their rooms:

Chihiro and Taka, Yasihiro and Hifumi, Mondo and Leon, Sakura and Aoi, ect.

Mondo made his way inside joking with Leon.

“If you and Hiro end up fucking in our hotel room I’ll shit in your socks.” Mondo threatened.

“Yeah yeah bro” Leon responded, giving Mondo a shoulder bump. They waited in the lobby as their teacher did the sign in. 

Chihiro shouted running towards Mondo.    
“Hey Mondi! Look!! They have a sauna!” 

Owada looked across the waiting room searching for Kiyotaka only to find Taka was already looking at him with wide eyes.

_...a sauna... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Im posting this a 5am with proof or beta reading...  
> Also if you're reading this... Hi Mondi :^) don't judge me...


	3. The Crown of Thorns (Euphorbia Millii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka get's his fucking head out of his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhnnnggg..... This is taking so long they should just fuck already....

"Taka-kun?" Chihiro spoke softly, the room filling with soft warm light as they flipped the light switch.

Taka pulled the blankets closer around him turning away from the door.

"....hhmnnggg......" was all he said in response.

...

...

"You should get up Kiyotaka." Sakura broke the silence speaking calmly. "you will miss dinner if you stay much longer. I understand you and Owada have had some sort of lovers quarrel but sleeping your sorrows away won't solve anything. Get up and eat. Then talk to your partner and sort things out." 

That snapped him out of it. 

_I'm being dumb._

_I'm better than this..._

**_HE_ ** _doesn't deserve this..._

_Mondo didn't deserve me walking out on him._

_He at least deserves to know that even though I am,, attracted to him... Our bond does go beyond that... what happened in recent days doesn't change the respect I hold for him..._

_He_ **_needs_ ** _to know that._

_He can't think I've only been doing this because I'm in love with him._

_oh,_

_I'm in love with him._

_Alright._

Taka pushed his covers off and sat up swinging his legs off the bed.

"I'll be down soon." Taka didn't meet either of their eyes but could see Sakura nod in his peripheral vision.

"b-but Taka..!" Chi called out.

"Leave him be Fujisaki. He's strong. He'll figure it out. If he says he'll eat with us he will." Sakura was clear in her words and Her and Chihiro quickly headed out, closing the door behind them.

The hotel room was silent and Ishimaru had fallen asleep with his clothes still on, he had panicked after the awkward moment in the lobby with Owada and he had rushed up to his room as soon as possible, not wanting to deal with the potentially disastrous confrontation. 

Chi had mentioned a sauna... That had brought back quite the memory...

\--3 years prior--

They were in Freshman year they had only known each other for a few months most of their interactions were Mondo goofing off and being disruptive in class and Taka yelling at him to focus. They'd constantly get into arguments about Mondo's behavior and what had started as a basic moral disagreement had grown into full blown resentment. All of this finally changed when Celeste chose to throw a party and on a late Saturday night in February someone brought up the fact that Celeste owned a sauna...

Mondo challenged him to an "endurance test" and before he knew it they were both in the blistering heat of the sauna. 

"Listen dude... I think I get why you're so uptight all the time... you clearly aren't getting laid enough!" Owada exclaimed.

"...w-WHAT?" Kiyotaka was shocked he would say such a vulgar thing.

"HAHAHA, bro! I'm just messing with you!!" Owada laughed, when Taka looked unconvinced he elaborated,

"That's what Daiya always says to me... he's a moron tho." 

Then continued to talk for quite some time and managed to uncover where their actual disagreements lied. 

They were actually surprisingly similar, they both had very strong goals and dreams, they were both very loyal…

It was just that…

Throughout his life Taka had been supported by the same system that had labelled Mondo as a criminal. Taka wanted to help people by working through the system. Mondo wanted to help people outside of it. But it was important that they both understand where eachother came from and the value in each other's experience…

Their conversation lasted for quite some time, before long Taka went from viewing Owada as a no good delinquent to a honest kind guy that happened to be shit at showing how much he cared. That was when they finally came to this mutual agreement to help each other with their separate issues, and it was the start of beautiful but _bizarre_ friendship.

\--present day--

Taka made his way down to dinner after splashing water on his face and changing his shirt to one that was lest rumpled. While on the stairs he ran into Toko who was walking back up to her room shaking slightly.

“O-oh,, hi Kiyotaka…” She spoke softly not meeting his eyes.

“Oh, hello Fukawa” Taka said, nodding in response.

“Y-you should really t-talk to him…” She twisted her hands together while she talked.

“W-what?” It was Taka’s turn to stutter this time.

“H-he’s clearly in love w-with you… if you w-want him to be y-your m-master you need to make sure h-he knows that…” 

_What? Oh…_

“I know, I w-wouldn’t say I want to be my master or anything like that uhhh,, but yes. I need to talk to him… I need to sort things out.” Taka clarified,

Fukawa nodded and hurried off to her- wait? Is she going to Byakuya’s room? Huh… 

Everyone (being the majority of their class) was sitting in a dining hall area around a big table covered in food they were all goofing around and talking loudly over each other. Leon is the first person to notice that Ishimaru is standing in the brightly lit doorway and elbows Yasuhiro, very quickly the room quiets down and Taka is left staring at a bunch of awkward looking facial expressions. It was like he was an adult walking in on kids trading candy on halloween.

“Umm,,,” Taka says dumbly. This is when Taka’s eyes meet Mondo’s. _He looks scared. Or… that’s not quite right… but something was definitely off._

“Hey Mondo can we talk?” Taka’s voice shook slightly.

Mondo nodded and got up from his chair, it squeaked across the floor slightly.

They walked to the next room and Taka tried to ignore the various snickers, and whispers from the rest of the class. _This isn’t about you._

They stepped into the first empty room they saw which happened to be a locker room.

Taka held his breath, _I can’t fuck this up I can’t fuck this up Icantfuckthisupicantfu-_

_Oh- He’s-... He’s holding my hand…_

Sure enough Owada had reached out across the awkward space between them (both physically and emotionally) and was now gently holding Taka’s hand.

“Kiyotaka… Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sauna scene next chapter? Who knows!  
> Also at this point you should just assume everything I write is being posted at 5 am, un proofread, un betaread, probably while talking to "Mondi" (hi lmao).
> 
> also for anyone wondering yeah the only reason I described there friend ship as being bizarre is cuz haha funny jo show.


	4. Periwinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! feelings??? but I hardly know her?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a himbo you're so sexy a ha ha

"Listen..." Mondo started.

"No." Ishimaru interupted him before he could finish. Owada looked up at him puzzled and looking a bit like a sad puppy. 

"I should go first. I-it was my fault for running out on when I did." Ishimaru began, and moving to sit on one of the locker room benches and gestured for Mondo to sit next to him. 

"I have t-" Ishimaru was cut short by the door to a bathroom stall swinging open and what looked like a 12 year old kid walked out in a batman swim shirt dragging a stuffed animal behind him. At the same time the door to the room swung open and 2 men walked in, one scantily clad with strange silver hair (clearly tipsy), leaning on a taller one with strange scars on his face who was standing tall supporting the others weight, he was dressed rather oddly for the weather in long robes. The tipsy man began placing soft kisses on the others neck and began muttering in what Taka assumed was french. The other man chuckled and rapped his arm around him as they continued to walk into the room.

Taka and Mondo looked at each other, Mondo smiled awkwardly.

"Should we go somewhere else?" He asked with a small laugh. Taka nodded, 

"but where?" Ishimaru asked more to himself than Mondo. They both looked around the room, there was the door they came through, which led to the public spaces (probably not a good idea if the didn't want to deal with prying ears.), Then there was the door the door to the pool where there would probably be people swimming, and lastly there was wooden door with a labelled that said " _sauna_ " 

They looked at each other again meeting eyes. _A_ _sauna?_

A smile slid across Mondo's face and grew til he was grinning.

"a sauna eh? Seems fitting! What do you say bro? Still think you can handle the heat?" Mondo said with laughter in his voice.

Ishimaru rolled his eyes but got up and extended his hand to Mondo to help him up. Mondo Accepted the hand and stood up too fast and took and step forward to catch his balance and found himself standing right in Taka's personal space. Mondo's eyes went wide and Taka stared up into them.

_His eyes are like honey and lavander, they hold a beauty that most people would overlook seeing a man as intimidating as that. They show the depth and the strength of a man that's been to hell and back and would do it again for the people he loves. I wouldn't mind if they were the first thing I saw every morning for the rest of my life..._

Mondo stood there chest almost touching Ishimaru's just a breath away. He stood there unsure what to do but not want to take a step away.

"JUSS KITH ALREA'Y!!"

Taka turned, face already going red to see the small child had been standing there watching them and was now swinging his toy above his head chanting "kith" 

He heard Mondo chuckle at the kid, and he spoke up 

"so, sauna time?" Taka turn to him with a slight smile and nodded. They both changed quickly into towels (after the kid left) and Taka couldn't help but notice that this time mondo was **definitely** blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we're posting it early today! it's only 11:20!!!  
> (also sorry chi I'm going to bed now I promise...)
> 
> SAUNA SCENE NEXT CHAPTER (itll probably be nsfw tbh)


	5. Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sauna Scene~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh looks like I'm not actually making this NSFW, lost the vibe. Might go back and write another chapter later with it, but don't count on it. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! This was a fun trip!!

Their knees were touching, brushing slightly against each other as they sat next to each other there in the foggy sauna.

They were both just in towels. Taka had insisted that mondo not wear his uniform in again, Mondo had made a joke about Taka wanting to see him shirtless but had changed nonetheless.

Kiyotaka opened his mouth to start and felt Mondo shift his leg away. The air in the room suddenly felt suffocating.

_ No. _

_ YOU'RE NOT BACKING DOWN. _

_ You like him. _

_ You KNOW you like him. _

_ He needs to know. _

"Mondo, I have something important to tell you." Taka said without looking in Mondo's direction. Mondo scoffed slightly.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Ishimaru asked

"Ya, first day of high school. You yelled at me for being late." Owada said with a nod.

"mhm, you barged into the class 10 minutes late, sat in one of the front seats, and immediately put your feet on the desk and pulled out your phone. I was taken aback and confused but when I told you to be more respectful and pay attention... you told me 'I've got more important shit to worry 'bout'" Taka explained

Owada chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds like some shit I would say. What's important about that?" He asked.

"Well the thing is, after you said that I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't focus on anything else. Because for the life of me I could not imagine what could actually be more important than school. As I got to know you better and saw the amount of loyalty and passion you showed, I couldn’t understand why you were still a ‘delinquent’. It totally altered my world view.  _ Then _ after you know,, the sauna incident and we became friends. I- you never left my mind… When you asked me to start sparring with you… I thought I’d probably die. You,, you kinda became  _ everything  _ to me… Eventually I realized things went deeper than just admiration and friendship. Honesty Owada,, I…

I think I’ve been in love with you for years…” 

Silence fell, it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable but it was tense and the air in the sauna felt thick and heavy. 

Mondo reached out and grabbed Taka’s hand, both were sweaty and Taka finally felt like he was overheating.

“I- i lo-...”

Mondo paused and pulled his hand away, Taka felt like he was dying.

Mondo got up and moved so he was standing in front of Taka and the began to kneel in front of where he was sitting he placed his hands on either side of the bench of wear Taka was sitting and looked up into Takas eyes. Red meeting Purple in a fierce battle. 

“KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU!” Mondo shouted, voice low.

Taka paused for a moment not fully prepared for what just happened. Ishimaru took a deep breath.

“YES.” ishimaru spoke back, matching his tone.

“YOU- um, I… you are my favorite person. You’re strong, smart, kind, brave, you- you’re just… incredible I want to be by your side for as long as I’m allowed!

Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I love you.” 

Taka felt his face heating up… He looked away, unable to keep the eye contact. He felt Mondos hand on his cheek pinky resting below his jaw. Taka’s head turned back to look at Mondo and gasped slightly when he noticed how close he was. Taka could feel Mondo’s breath on his face. Then they were kissing, and everything felt calm. The heat no longer bothered him and tightness in his chest loosened. Mondo's lips were soft but the kiss was not. Mondo shifted his hands up from the bench sliding them up to rest onto Takas hips, thumbs brushing the ridge of his hip bones. Taka slid his legs apart allowing Mondo to move closer. Taka wrapped his arms around Mondo, tangling one hand into that back of Mondos hair and pulling slightly, Mondo gasped his mouth pulling away, his face pulled into a grin. Taka smiled back, blushing.

“You’re really cute…” Mondo whispered.

_ Aaah, oh my god  _ **_Mondo_ ** _. You can’t just say that!!! Hhhhhnnngggg… _ Taka thought.

Taka’s face turned an even brighter shade of red and he leaned in hiding his face in Mondo’s neck, breathing slightly into his collarbone.

“You’re going to be the death of me Owada…” Mondo snorted in response. 

“Hardly. I’d never do something to put you in danger.” Mondo moved his hand to rest on Takas cheek and tilted his face back up til they were making eye contact and leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Wanna go… um, back to your hotel room?” Mondo asked. Taka tried and failed to withhold the grin that broke out across his face. He nodded.

They both stood up and hand in hand, walked out of the sauna.

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> afijdcaebnjk I'm posting this a 5am and it's not beta read so I'm sorry.  
> next chapter will be NSFW?


End file.
